071714VyllenKolena
02:17 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 02:17 -- 02:18 AA: ♪♪♪ gimcraxCarnifex. ♪ I Am A Mighty Internet Troll Who Breaks The Minds Of Chumps. ♪♪♪ 02:18 AA: ♪♪♪ However, I Am Tired Right Now And You Have Apparently Been Nice To A Wiggler Who Is Under My Protection, So I Will Show You Mercy. ♪♪♪ 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ But You Must Amuse Me, Or Face My Wrath. ♪♪♪ 02:19 GC: Who 02:19 GC: the fuck 02:19 GC: are you 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am An Angel. ♪ Or Perhaps A Devil. ♪♪♪ 02:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Perhaps A Troll. ♪ But Let's Not Make This Personal. ♪♪♪ 02:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Told You Are A Computers Troll. ♪ Say Computer Things At Me That Will Make Me Excited Or Entertained. ♪♪♪ 02:20 GC: Floppy drive 02:20 GC: eprom 02:20 GC: butts.exe 02:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Only The Last One Is Of Any Interest To Me. ♪♪♪ 02:20 AA: ♪♪♪ 1/3. ♪ You Are Not Doing Fantastically, Computers. ♪♪♪ 02:20 GC: youredumb.jpm3g 02:21 GC: Are you kidding? 02:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ "Computers" Isn't Even That Great A Nickname. ♪ I Think I Will Have To Come Up With My Own. ♪♪♪ 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe I Shall Call You 8bit. ♪♪♪ 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ You Shall Be 8bit. ♪♪♪ 02:22 GC: 8 is a dumb numb3r. 02:22 GC: That shit's 3v3n yo. Disgusting. 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Why I Chose It. ♪♪♪ 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ Nicknames Must Be At Least A Little Insulting Or What Is The Point? ♪♪♪ 02:22 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Have Gone Out Of My Way To Not Be THAT Insulting. ♪♪♪ 02:23 GC: I'm not sur3 if I'm disappoint3d or glad, what3v3r 02:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Encourage You To Feel Honored By This. ♪♪♪ 02:23 GC: I b3t your trolling skillz ar3n't 3v3n 1337 02:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Not Many Get Shown Such Mercy. ♪♪♪ 02:23 GC: Ar3 th3y 1337? 02:24 AA: ♪♪♪ To Be Honest, At The Moment They Are Not Doing So Hot. ♪ Which Is Why I Am Taking A Break And Being Friendly With You. ♪♪♪ 02:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Instead Of Schooling You As You No Doubt Deserve. ♪♪♪ 02:24 GC: I am un3ducat3d young troll. 02:24 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Was Told To "Be Nice" To You. ♪♪♪ 02:25 AA: ♪♪♪ By Someone Who Is Less Horrible Than Most People. ♪♪♪ 02:25 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Have Chosen To Indulge Her. ♪♪♪ 02:25 GC: A filthy pissant to th3 lik3s of your trolling prow3ss no doubt, truly. 02:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Indeed. ♪ But That Could Describe So Many People. ♪♪♪ 02:26 GC: And I am th3 lit3rally th3 b3st. 02:26 AA: ♪♪♪ There's Really Only One Who's Ever Truly Beaten Me. ♪ Well, Two, But That Second One Only Got Me Because I Was So Out Of Sorts After Dealing With The First. ♪♪♪ 02:26 AA: ♪♪♪ He Will Pay For That In Time. ♪♪♪ 02:27 AA: ♪♪♪ The First One Will Be A Tougher Nut To Crack, But I Fully Intend To Do So. ♪♪♪ 02:27 GC: You chos3 not to d3stroy 3ith3 of th3m with your mighty int3rn3t troll abiliti3s? 02:27 GC: Sur3ly th3y w3'r3 chumps. Th3 chumpi3st of th3 lot 02:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sensing Sass From You. ♪♪♪ 02:28 AA: ♪♪♪ You Should Know That My Feelings Toward Sass Are Complicated. ♪♪♪ 02:28 GC: I'm not sassing you! R3ally 02:29 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure I Believe You. ♪ I May Be Off My Game Tonight, But I Am Not Some Simpleton, 8bit. ♪♪♪ 02:29 GC: WHy would I 3v3r sass a Troll-Ang3l-D3mon? 02:29 AA: ♪♪♪ The Very Fact That You Are Playing Along With My Obvious Lie Smacks Of Sass. ♪♪♪ 02:30 GC: Li3? 02:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Unless It Is Flirtation. ♪♪♪ 02:30 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Should Warn You That If You Are Trying To Flirt With Me, I Am Much Better At It Than You. ♪♪♪ 02:30 GC: It is obviously flirtation. You DO flirt with strang3rs ov3r th3 int3rn3t too, right? 02:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Mostly Only To Irritate Them <3. ♪♪♪ 02:31 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You Asking To Be Teased A Little, 8bit? ♪♪♪ 02:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Might Be Willing To Play A Little. ♪ It Is Easier Than Full On Trolling, And If I Have Made It Clear Ahead Of Time That I Am Lying Then I Will Not Be Breaking My Promise To "Be Nice," As I See It. ♪♪♪ 02:32 GC: <3 In what univ3rs3 is flirtation us3d to IRRITAT3 p3opl3? That's just sadistic! <3 02:32 AA: ♪♪♪ There's A Time And A Place For Sadism. ♪ <3 ♪♪♪ 02:33 GC: <3 An 3vil us3 of int3rn3t standards. <3 02:34 AA: ♪♪♪ There's A Time And A Place For "3vil" Too~. ♪♪♪ 02:34 GC: <3 And by tim3 and plac3 you m3an always and for3v3r, right?~ d3su d3su <3 02:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Tell Me About Your Harddrive, 8bit. ♪ Is It Big? ♪♪♪ 02:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Is It....Powerful? ♪♪♪ 02:35 GC: It is truly th3 larg3st, Sing-Song 02:36 GC: A whol3 TB, so larg3. So us3ful. 02:36 GC: mmm 02:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Mmm. ♪ Sounds Nice. ♪♪♪ 02:36 GC: Y3s, just look at all this spac3 02:36 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is About The Point When I Would Trick You Into Saying Something Explicit. ♪ And Then React In Outrage When You Said It, As Though You Had Offended Me Because I Am A Lady Of Delicate Sensibilities. ♪♪♪ 02:37 AA: ♪♪♪ However Because We Are Being "Friendly," I Will Not Do That To You This Time. ♪♪♪ 02:37 GC: My flatt3ry int3nsifi3s 02:38 GC: I am a sp3cial flak3 of froz3n wat3r, I f33l so lov3d, so cool. Y3ss... 02:38 AA: ♪♪♪ You Should. ♪ Not Many Get Such Merciful Treatment. ♪♪♪ 02:39 AA: ♪♪♪ You Have Made A Good Choice By Being Kind To My Friend, And You Have Gotten Lucky In That I Am Off My Game. ♪♪♪ 02:39 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Am Only Distracting Myself From Problems You Can't Help Me With, I'm Afraid. ♪♪♪ 02:39 GC: I should probably ask who this fri3nd is, that's how th3s3 usual bullshit conv3rsations go right? 02:40 AA: ♪♪♪ I Would Not Tell You. ♪ I Do Not Reveal Personal Information. ♪♪♪ 02:40 GC: com on bb ASL 02:40 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪♪♪ 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay, Fine. ♪ 53sweeps/Other/Land Of Vixens And Baby Oil. ♪♪♪ 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Perhaps It Is The Land Of Salt And Razors. ♪ Who Even Knows Anymore. ♪♪♪ 02:41 GC: Isn't 53 sw33ps lik3, d3ad 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe For Lowbloods. ♪♪♪ 02:42 GC: ]> >:O 02:42 GC: Um' 02:42 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪ Are You Offended? ♪ I Don't Think It's Particularly Hemoist To State The Simple Fact That Highbloods Outlive Lowbloods. ♪♪♪ 02:42 AA: ♪♪♪ This Is Just Biology. ♪♪♪ 02:42 GC: I am trigg3r3d. you cis privlag3d highblood. 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ That Was Not Even My Goal This Time. ♪♪♪ 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Fail To See How You Think An Admitted Internet Troll Would Be Upset At Having Offended A Target. ♪♪♪ 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Other Than The Fact That I Wasn't Trying To This Time. ♪♪♪ 02:43 GC: Baby Oil, Vox3ns, Salt, and Razors. That sounds incr3dibly silly and or shitty. 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is. ♪♪♪ 02:44 AA: ♪♪♪ The Troll Who Got Me Earlier Was Talking About It. ♪ His Silliness And/Or Shittiness Is A Huge Part Of What Makes His Troll So Effective. ♪♪♪ 02:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Although Now....I'm Not Even Sure If He Was Intentionally Trolling Me. ♪ Or If He Was Just A Lunatic. ♪♪♪ 02:44 AA: ♪♪♪ He Was A Highblood, After All. ♪♪♪ 02:45 GC: It's call3d th3 long con. 02:45 AA: ♪♪♪ And Not A Highblood In The Sense That I Am A Highblood, But A HIghblood Highblood. ♪♪♪ 02:45 GC: Disgusting. I am now twic3 as off3nd3d. 02:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Do Not Think To Tell Me Of Long Cons. ♪ I Know Trolling. ♪ There Was More To It This Time. ♪ He Had Personal Information That He Shouldn't Have Had. ♪♪♪ 02:46 GC: W3ll th3n h3's a stalk3r. 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Have Checked My Tracks. ♪ I Didn't Make Any Mistakes. ♪♪♪ 02:46 GC: Alr3ady in your room. 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Perhaps. ♪ Or Maybe A Psychic. ♪ Either Way, He Crossed The Line. ♪♪♪ 02:46 GC: Mucking up your shit. 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I See What You're Doing. ♪ It's Not Working. ♪♪♪ 02:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Told You Were Nice. ♪ You Are Making Me Think It's Not True. ♪♪♪ 02:48 GC: Wha no, I'm totally nic3. My daddy just told m3 not to talk to strang3rs. Or mayb3 I am a dick to pr3tty int3rn3t grills. Who knows, M'lady. 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪♪♪ 02:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Growing Bored. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GC: This is boring. 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Agreed. ♪♪♪ 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Being Friendly Is Obviously Not What It's Cracked Up To Be. ♪♪♪ 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Knew She Was Not To Be Trusted On This. ♪ Wigglers Are Such Bad Judges Of Character. ♪♪♪ 02:49 GC: What is this human dis3as3 call3d fri3ndship? 02:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Very Well, I Will Leave Now. ♪ I Have Discharged My Duty To Be Friendly To You. ♪ Next Time We Meet, It Will Be In The Traditional Troll/Chump Relationship That Is Appropriate For Such Meetings. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ As The Human French Say, Adieu. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ That Means Goodbye. ♪♪♪ 02:51 GC: I n3v3r would hav3 gu3ss3d 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Why I Informed You. ♪♪♪ 02:51 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 02:51 --